The present invention relates to floor cleaning machines and, more particularly, to floor cleaning machines having multiple modes of operation.
A floor cleaning machine, such as an extractor, typically sprays or otherwise distributes cleaning fluid onto a surface to wash the surface. The machine then draws the cleaning fluid and dirt from the surface into a recovery tank. Some floor cleaning machines can also deliver water to the surface to rinse the surface before and/or after the cleaning fluid is applied.